


the view from the summit

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (sportsfest 2018) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Japanese National Team, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: “Toss to me again, Kageyama.”





	the view from the summit

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **sportsfest bonus round 2: quotes**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=948059#cmt948059).
> 
> quote:  
> "Pushed back by Japanese wind,  
> Towards a future illuminated by the Japanese sun,  
> It's okay if you're muddy,  
> It doesn't matter if you're not cool,  
> That view there,  
> Let’s watch the same view together."  
> — [Mita Koto mo Nai Keshiki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcKZzs3GVUw) (Suda Masaki)
> 
> also mildly inspired by:  
> [The View from the Summit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcKZzs3GVUw) \- Engeki Haikyuu: Winners and Losers OST

There are some things that never change: the way every gymnasium smells of air salonpas, somehow; the way your muscles tense right before you jump; the sting of the ball against your palm on a good spike; the frustration that churns every time you miss a block; the burn in your chest whenever you leave the court after a game, wanting _more_. 

Today is no different. It has been a while, but you can feel the familiar course of adrenaline rushing as you down the energy drink, only half your mind on the action and the rest of it focused on the sports university team you have as opponents today. 

They are strong. They are tall, and they are fast, and they are united, as best as a team with an ever-changing lineup can be. Some of them will go ahead to try out for the national team next year, or the year after next, you know. Some of their seniors are on your side of the net now, waiting in the reserve box. 

You are no stranger to strong. Strong comes in many forms. Sometimes it takes the shape of a knowing smile across the net, a challenge hidden in its quirk. Other times, it takes the shape of a left-handed spike, takes the shape of quiet stubbornness in keeping the ball up, or takes the shape of roars that sweep the stadium. You have seen many opponents who are strong, each one their own kind of challenge.

But strong also takes the form of a falling toss, of coming to blows after practice sessions where nothing went as planned, of raiding the convenience store for meat buns after tournaments. It comes in the form of red-and-black jerseys, a flag emblazoned above your heart. It comes in the form of careful hands touching the cast on a fractured ankle, their owner’s furious tirade not entirely masking the worried frown he wears, and it comes in the solid arms wrapping around your back to piggyback your “heavy ass” up too many flights of stairs.

“They’re good,” Kageyama says, setting down his drink next to you. He’s wiped the sweat off his face, and his eyes are bright in the way that only volleyball can make them. 

“Yeah, their setter was from Shiratorizawa, right?” you ask. “We’re taking the second set too.”

Kageyama is strong. He has never been good at showing his vulnerabilities, you know, especially not on the court. But you have not missed the way he has avoided tossing to you too much in the first set, and you do not miss the way his eyes flick to your ankle as you leap to your feet now. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” he says instead, which is Kageyama-speak for _Are you okay?_

You grin. You’ve never been better.

“Toss to me again, Kageyama.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ※ I struggle with replying to comments, but I deeply appreciate each one that I receive. it's very motivating and rewarding to hear that you've enjoyed it, or that it made you have some kind of emotional reaction. consider this as an advance thank you if you're leaving a comment, and feel free to drop by my social media and talk to me if you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
